


Hero Worship

by FanFictionEngineer



Series: Heroes Heart Day in 2021 [2]
Category: DragonFable (Video Game)
Genre: Mania - Obsessive Love, Not a healthy ship, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Part character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer
Summary: As Aspar, representing a fragment of Kindness, shouldn't want for things that are not his.But as Envy, he desired everything, especially the things that are not his.10 Days of Hero Shipping.DAY 2: HERO/VILLIAN
Relationships: Hero/Aspar
Series: Heroes Heart Day in 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So bet no one saw this one coming. There is plenty of Sepulcher and Vaal fics/art with the Hero, but not anything with Aspar/Envy unless it involves Tomix. So how about a piece just between him and the Hero with Tomix kinda around?  
> I have always thought Aspar was an interesting character, plus we don't get too many quests with him to explore more about his ratty behaviors, so this ship fic became also a part of a character study as well? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Dragonfable belongs to Atrix Entertainment. All spelling, grammar, and tense errors are my own.

Aspar regarded the mirror, the image tinted purple by the Void and green by the magic that sustained his existence. It wasn’t an exact match; he only had so many threads he had stolen from Tomix’s life-force over the years he had posed as his Soul-Ally. Everything else had to be substituted with stray strands from his projects and from the Void itself, but it was enough to be stable.

Lifting his hand to the mirror, he placed it on the smooth surface before jerking back. The mirror was cold. Was it as cold as ice? Was there something colder that he could compare it to? Or was it supposed to be warm based on the hum of the energy around him, much like that Gnome heater that Tomix had been given as a gift?

Aspar didn’t know, but he would find out. He would find out everything, every single little and large thing that he could if it meant he could understand what it meant to be human. **To be alive.**

But this was only temporary. Soulweaver was an art, and while small trinkets and articles of clothing were durable, they couldn’t last forever. Strands would begin to fray, rips and stretching could occur, time would dull the colors.

In order to make this body permanent, he needed the Core to finalize the merging of this shell and his soul. A dull pulse at the end of the bond, a bond that wouldn’t break despite his best efforts, reminded him of a less desirable, but still valued, solution should the need arise.

Dismissing the mirror with a flick of his hand – _his hand cutting through the air, the sensations of the air caressing his hand. Could it be described as both cold and hot? Was there a word of it?_ – Aspar made his way over to the ledge, to look down the pulsing Core of the entire Void.

The synchronizing between the Core and him had begun when he gained access to the Codex. But he still needed more time. If he attempted to push the synchronization faster, the possible backlash could destroy the body, or worse.

Having his minions draw in the Void creatures would serve as a delay but would it be enough? Through the connection already he could feel the Void creatures falling, as Tomix and his friends made their way deeper, making their way towards him.

Raising the same hand that had dismissed the mirror, he felt the loose Void energy connect. The rush and building pressure from the energy made his head swim. But it was exhilarating, even maybe intoxicating.

The energy tugged and twisted inside of him, pulling past memories from the deep recess of his mind. Aspar bit his bit, the sharpness of his fangs pricking his lips sending a jolt through him.

He should be paying attention, monitoring that little wandering group of Heroes, not wandering down memory lane. But it was tempting, to let the memories flood him, to see what reaction he would have to them as a human, and the emotions tied to them.

Sending another pulse through the structures, he could also see the Heroes in his mind. They had made some progress but they still had some distance to go before they reached the Seal of Ativa and the main entrance to the Core.

He could spare a few minutes. So Aspar closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him.

When he found Tomix, the wet behind the ears brat that had released him and his failure of a “family”. _Disappointment, annoyance - This was the one who had released him?_

How they had fled to cause problems for their own mere amusement and when he had caught up to them, and watching them perish under the dulled claws of his puppet. _Betrayal leading to_ _Satisfaction – They didn’t suspect a single thing; they died and became dust not knowing their creator led to their destruction._

Tomix, ever the duty-bound puppet and never suspecting a thing. _Giddiness – how blind is this child, to not see the danger that hangs over their shoulder like the Grim Reaper?_

Tomix meeting the Hero. _Unimpressed, Disgust at the happiness they both felt_ -

That thought broke him out of his trace, making him severe the connection to the Void which arched like an irate cat. Aspar was breathing heavily, the fake heart in his chest-thumping, pushing the sludge of blood and water so that it raced through his veins.

Happiness? Why had he felt happiness at the Hero, for the Hero? Had Tomix corrupted him, imprinted his viewpoint of the Hero onto Aspar?

No, that couldn’t be. Tomix was mediocre as a Soulweaver, only capable of the basic forms. He couldn’t have corrupted him.

That would mean…..that those emotions of the Hero…..were Aspar’s own feeling?

Aspar felt his face twist, the idea was ludicrous. The Hero was an annoyance, a fly he couldn’t swat as they helped Tomix in his quest. They had been instrumental in finding the Keys, leading to the defeat and destruction of Greed, Aspar couldn’t deny that. But that was all.

A flicker brought Aspar’s train of thought to an end. Relief, thankfulness, endearment, these were Tomix’s strongest emotions coming through along with emotion that Aspar couldn’t describe other than pure and cute. It made Aspar sneered.

But, it also made him yearn for it. What was this emotion, that Tomix felt so strongly yet hide so deep inside of him? An emotion connected to only one person, the Hero?

Aspar sent another pulse. More progress had been made through the Void creatures, he still had time. Time to ponder perhaps?

Reconnecting to the Void, Aspar went through his memories, all the ones that had both Tomix and the Hero. From their first meeting when Greed tried to takeover Falconreach to when they were spelunking through Ravenloss looking for the Keys. After the shattering of the Headmaster’s SpiritLooms leading to Tomix training the Hero to become a Soulweaver themselves, and all to those small moments in-between.

Aspar focused on the emotions from Tomix when the bond was still clear. The annoyance and surprise of their first meeting, their gratitude in the extra help looking for Greed, the fondness of their friendship that developed over time, the grief of finding them sealed in ice that held for five years.

It was small, but eventually, Aspar found it. A single strand, a pitiful little thing, but enduring. Forming over the time spent together but hidden over layers of other emotions. It was twisting, weaving itself into every memory, every sensation of touch between the two. 

It was light and heavy, hot and cold, indestructible and brittle. But so powerful.

Aspar wanted it. He wanted that. Whatever this emotion was, he wanted it all to himself, with no one to share it with. But how? How could he gain it? Could he steal it? How would he know if he gained it? Was it malleable that he could make it have a physical form?

Aspar gritted his teeth, the pressure making his headache. He would find out, even if he had to beat it out of Tomix when he came.

Red, Blue, and Green had fallen. Their bodies destroyed and their souls fractured. The Soul-Ally of the Hero was here, encased in his green crystals. They would make their way here soon. Aspar couldn’t wait.

Tomix soon arrived, his body degraded more since the last time Aspar had last seen him, humming with old Soulweaver magic. Their talk went as well as one could hope but Aspar was surprised at the strength of conviction Tomix had. But whatever emotions drove him though; Aspar would crush and make his own.

The battle was a flurry of yellow and green energy. Tomix gave everything he had, desperation and anger fueling him, numbing him to the pain of Aspar’s attacks. Aspar would have to give a nod to that kind of commitment. Tomix was willing to die if it meant killing Aspar and ending everything.

A blast of green and yellow, an equal attack of strength and density, made them skid apart from each other. Aspar sneered at Tomix who only glared in return. 

Tomix was panting and in a sorry state; sweaty, bruises already forming and cuts closing with dried blood. His face in a permanent grimace as the air was sucked in and out. Whatever poor Soul-Ally Tomix had found, the exertion of being in this state was wearing him down. He wouldn’t be lasting for too much longer. 

Aspar unfortunately was in the same state; his body was aching and his lungs were burning, not use to this kind of physical exertion yet. Goosebumps crawled over his skin, from the temperature or because of the exhilaration of the fight - Aspar didn’t know. But yet, he felt so alive.

Aspar smiled. "So eager to die Tomix? Hold still and I can make it happen!"

"Not until I know you’re defeated!" Tomix snarled.

"Tomix!" That voice boomed from down the hallway. Something flickered into Tomix eyes that made Aspar bristle.

Running down with armor glinting in the purple light, their weapons drawn, was the Hero in their unfrozen glory. That same damnable emotion bloomed from Tomix, strong and warm, and Aspar had to wrangle back the need to pluck it from Tomix`s chest.

"Aspar," the Hero`s voice was a low growl, filled with mistrust and anger. Though a helmet blocked his view, he remembered how the face would pinch and shift when the Hero was anger or displeased.

"Hero," Aspar greeted, pulling his lips to show a sharp toothy smile. "How I waited for you two to arrive. This same been a long time coming."

Aspar could see Tomix stiffen, his posture ready to lunge but Aspar's eyes were only on the Hero. As a true-born spirit, Aspar could see the souls of living humans. And the Hero`s spirit and the energy it gave off was like a balm for his aching frame.

Power and magic hung in the Hero`s aura like a heavy mist. The physical strength from years of swinging around blades and swords thrumming in the air mixed with the magical strength from pure mana. Emotions blended together to create an array of colors that the Void couldn’t cover-up.

The thought hadn’t crossed Aspar`s mind before but here and now, with new eyes and a new body, Aspar could come to one conclusion.

 _Perfect_. The Hero was Perfect. Tomix was blind to ignore the Hero, so Aspar would take the Hero, all of them from helmet to emotions, from him.

Aspar would rip put their soul and mold a new body from the strands that made of the Deep Void, Ynnunngap. They would never leave and be by his side forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This plays on the HC that Tomix is low key in love with the Hero. So this kinda plays on that with Aspar also begins to feel something for the Hero, but because he is a corrupt spirit, it becomes twisted. 
> 
> Leave a kudo if you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you have something to say.  
> Bookmark if you think it's good enough to reread.


End file.
